


Orange Sunlight

by BatchSan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: queer_fest, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Issues involving sexuality and alien anatomy, Masturbation, Romance, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Rose is comfortable with being a lesbian and she loves Kanaya, but when they're finally ready to have sex, she has no idea how she feels about Kanaya's anatomy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is kind of weird and I have no real explanation for it. ^^;
> 
> Written for [queer_fest](http://queer-fest.dreamwidth.org/).

She groans; long fingers tangling in her hair in her moment of distraction. Rose shudders as claws drag carefully against her scalp and Kanaya’s lips are light against her throat, fangs carefully tracing against her jugular. 

There aren’t many times Rose allows herself to be visibly vulnerable, but she can’t deny how deeply, and poetically, Kanaya makes her feel. Kissing her is like creating new universes with the spark that their lips create when meshed together. Touches breathe life in these universes and the mere scent and glimpse of Kanaya is enough to bring that new life to its knees in worship. 

Rose Lalonde never expected love to be anything close to this. 

She never expected to really ever fall in love either, at least not on this level. From an early age, Rose assumed she was doomed to be the maiden in the fairy tales, waiting for a prince to come along to rescue her because it was never a princess that came to rescue the maidens, a tragedy Rose recognized from as young as four, though she didn’t understand its significance until much later. So she had honestly expected her life to go more along the lines of marrying some boy her mother did not approve of just to one-up her and being pregnant before she was out of high school although she held no particular interest in having children. 

Then she realized she liked girls, everything falling into place with the realization. 

And even better, she met Kanaya. Felt a strange magnetism to her months before her world ended, but Rose never fathomed that it could be the early signs of love. No, never – not until she laid eyes on Kanaya for the first time, and even then she wasn’t sure what exactly it was that was fluttering in her chest.

Several years later, Rose finds herself straddling Kanaya’s lap, groaning as a hand gropes her ass and Kanaya’s breath is warm against her shoulder, and she knows now. She’s so aware of the love she feels for this strange, alien girl that it’s nearly painful at times to breathe when she thinks about it sometimes. Yet there are boundaries that remain uncrossed between them, fear of the unknown and teenage awkwardness that reinforces the guards on these boundaries. 

Rose is quite tired of them today.

“Kanaya,” she says with a breathy whisper, pulling at horns to get her attention.

Clearly reluctant, the troll pulls her mouth away from where she’s been thinking about sinking her fangs into a pale shoulder.

“Hm?” she hums, unable to vocalize cohesive words just yet.

“I think,” Rose begins, pauses, and ducks her face down so their foreheads are touching, “that I might be ready.”

“Ready?”

The word fails to make a comprehensive impact on Kanaya until she feels Rose’s hands on her hips and, oh! Her eyes light up in understanding when Rose’s fingertips slip slightly into the top of her skirt, intent clear as the delicate blush on fair cheeks.

“Are you sure?” Kanaya asks as her arms slide around Rose’s back.

“Positive.”

“If you feel in any way pressured to be doing this then we don’t—“

Rose cuts off the rambling troll with a kiss, sliding her hand into black waves of hair and pulling lightly.

“I can give you a signed affidavit at a later time to back up my certainty of how ready I am. Unless you want that writing right this moment, then you’ll kill the mood and likely change my mind.” Rose sits back on her heels. “You do want to do it, correct?”

Blushing, Kanaya nods her head quickly. Rose smiles coyly, causing Kanaya to blush even more.

“Not that that should determine your ultimate decision in this matter,” she quickly assures. “It is a very important decision to make and my opinion, while I guess it does count as I am a participant in this, should not influence your overall decision.”

“Honestly Kanaya, perhaps this may be the one time where you should practice abstaining from too many words – only a suggestion, of course,” Rose says, feathering kisses against the other girl’s jaw.

“Okay,’ Kanaya sighs, biting her lip as the kisses run across her chin and down her throat.

Silence befell them except for the occasional inhale of breath and sigh of clothes slowly falling away. The pace was perhaps too slow, Rose notes, but it was safe and calculated, suited to their ways. And perhaps, Rose also notes, the pace was slow because she held trepidations of what was to come. Not the act of sex itself, but the anatomy involved with it.

“Is something wrong?”

She fails to realize until too late that she has paused in her unbuttoning of Kanaya’s skirt. Vulnerability is hard enough without the awkward unease associated with second guessing oneself amidst heated throes of teenage debauchery. Currently they were in the middle of both those actions thanks largely to Rose herself. 

“It’s nothing,” Rose says dismissively, continuing with the unbuttoning.

Not buying it, Kanaya ceases the human’s actions with a hold of her wrist. Frowning, Rose takes a moment before looking up, finding concerned eyes staring down on her. She hates the look – it reminds her too much of her mother. Overly doting and concerned when there was no need to be. 

Well, perhaps there was a reason this time, and Kanaya was her girlfriend, not her mother. The doting and concern was both a figment of Rose’s imagination and the earnest sentiments of the troll, and truly, it was too much to think about, especially in the current context.

“Rose.”

“It’s…” Rose pauses, thinking of a way to phrase things so not to confuse her girlfriend. “Do you recall the anatomy lessons we went over some time ago?”

“I am not aware of where you are going with this but I’ll indulge you despite the oddness. Yes, I recall them.”

“We went over the differences between human females and troll females, and the vast difference between our genitalia, correct?”

“We discussed it for quite some time at length. You were rather fascinated by troll anatomy, as I recall.”

“Fascinated still,” Rose says with a small smile. 

She then sighs and resituates herself at her girlfriend’s side, frowning lightly as she decides to get to the point. 

“In human society, when a person is attracted to a member of the same sex, as I am, many are attracted to the defining physiques that they share with that person. The same cannot be said for all people like this, as the Kinsey scale includes a wide range of people with slightly differing interests from each other to people with vastly differing interests from others on the scale, but I for one have always considered myself the type to be attracted to the female form -- which is not to say I have no interest in your genitalia. Only that it’s somewhat off-putting to me, and this is very likely the worst time to make this realization.”

This time she makes no pretenses to hide her embarrassment, hiding her face in Kanaya’s shoulder as she waits for admonishing words. Rose is surprised when a hand cradles her cheek, shoulder moved so Rose’s face was pressed against the cool skin of Kanaya’s naked chest. Sliding her arms around the troll’s midsection, Rose waited still for some kind of admonishment; an accusation of being a tease or something worse. Instead: 

“If my bulge puts you off, then we do not have to do this at all – ever, even. I will still pity you as much as I always have,” Kanaya says, kissing the top of Rose’s head.

“That’s not fair to you though,” Rose argues, looking up.

“Your happiness matters to me, Rose. Nothing more or less.”

There’s a long silence after this.

“It’s not that I don’t want to do it,” Rose says, pulling away slightly. “I want to, quite badly.”

Kanaya worries her fang into her lip in thought.

“Perhaps there is a way to work around your situation?” she says slowly.

“What do you propose?”

Kanaya blushes. “I do have at least half of your genitalia.”

Rose quirks an eyebrow at this. Eyebrow arcing higher when Kanaya kisses her almost chastely and slides a hand lightly up her bare thigh. Her hand pauses at the purple cotton of Rose’s panties, fingers slipping instead over her hip.

“If you want to do this as much as you say, and are absolutely positive about it, then I may I remove your undergarments?”

Rose laughs, trying to push back a wave of emotion that tickles the back of her throat. She brushes away black curls that has fallen into Kanaya’s eyes and cradles her face, thumbs stroking cheekbones before dropping away.

“Go ahead.”

Rose leans back on the couch, raising her hips to help Kanaya get her panties off. When they’re gone, she feels naked, but not because she is. It comes with the full vulnerability and trust she’s showing to someone else. It’s strange, but being with someone she loves so much makes it easier. 

Kanaya stands and steps back, a keen eye drinking in the nude form before her as she removes her skirt, hesitating noticeably at her underwear before removing it too. They both blush, for different reasons, before Kanaya sits again beside the human. She has a hard time meeting Rose’s eyes as she slides her hand down Rose’s thigh and lifts her leg at the knee to drape it over one of her own. Catching the gist of Kanaya’s plan, Rose scoots closer to her, arms fumbling as they cross pass each other, hands falling on their partner’s thigh. 

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” Kanaya says, licking her lips as she finally meets a violet gaze.

“The same can be said for yourself.”

Rose smiles, the expression giving way to slightly parted lips as her girlfriend’s fingers brush against her clit. Whether it’s accidental or not is a non-issue as Kanaya’s fingers repeat the action and Rose catches a mixed look on the troll’s face as she does it a third time. Clearly she’s confused by how such a small nub of flesh can render a verbose young woman into first absolute silence and then a shuddery mess of breath in three swift passes. When Rose throws her head back, black painted nails scraping against gray flesh, Kanaya seems to understand the importance of this bit of the human and experiments with the way she touches it. Strokes become small circles, long strokes becoming short ones, small circles becoming tight caresses of pinched flesh.

She doesn’t mean for it to happen, but Rose cries out softly, surprised and embarrassed, as a small orgasm ripples quickly through her. The troll’s hand freezes at the sudden shift in Rose’s demeanor, concern and interest thrumming in her vascular sac. The only real reprieve Rose feels in that moment is that Kanaya is unaware of how awkward she must be feeling at having come just from someone touching her clit for a scantly a moment or two. 

“Don’t worry,” Rose says, even as a small throb pulsates between her legs. “I just…”

“Expelled your genetic material,” Kanaya says with surprise, her fingers and eyes probing Rose’s entrance delicately. “Is that all?”

“All?”

Now the troll blushes. “Genetic material.”

Rose thinks she should laugh but somehow suspects that would cause Kanaya to feel foolish or worst, so she instead kisses the troll’s shoulder. “I believe in you allow your fingers to venture further into me there, you’ll find some more in due time.”

“You’re able to produce more in such a short time?”

There’s real wonderment in the troll’s voice that does make Rose laugh.

“Female humans can orgasm multiple times in a short amount of time,” she answers.

She realizes they never went too far in-depth on the topic of sexual relations during their anatomy lesson. Possibly a good thing, she decides. 

Speaking of anatomy, Rose realizes she’s been subconsciously avoiding looking directly at the wiggling appendage between the troll’s legs. Now that she’s acknowledged its presence, her eyes are drawn to it in fascination. The tentacle is thick, but not overly so, and the flesh is tinted jade, or perhaps that’s the light layer of slime glistening on it. She feels an odd sense of repulsion, disinterest, and rapt fascination with it. Kanaya mistakes, or correctly identifies, Rose’s reaction toward her bulge and shifts, feeling self-conscious of her body. 

“It’s lovely, Kanaya,” Rose says, seeing the gloomy look that crosses her girlfriend’s face. Usually she’s more careful with her reactions but perhaps the orgasm made her lower her guard too much. She touches the tentacle with her index finger, sliding it upward from the bottom of its shaft to the tip. A shudder runs visibly through the troll’s body, but she refrains from making any noises other than a barely audible sigh. She still looks self-conscious and Rose feels bad for making her girlfriend feel that way.

“I apologize,” she says, cupping Kanaya’s chin. She accidentally smears the slime on her finger onto the underside of Kanaya’s face, but the troll doesn’t notice or care. “I love every part of you, even if I show an initial hesitation toward it, it doesn’t mean I find it, or you, disgusting or strange in any way.”

Gray eyes with jade specks spattered throughout the iris consider her face for a long moment before Kanaya gently cups Rose’s hand where it’s still pressed against her face and slides it upward so she can kiss the soft palm. When her hand moves away, Rose is relieved to see a smile on black lips. She leans in to kiss them, finding the position tricky without her literally climbing into her girlfriend’s lap, but Kanaya’s extra height over her helps to bridge some of the awkward maneuvering. Taking opportunity over Kanaya distraction, Rose slips her hand between the troll’s legs and manages to get her fingers into her nook before the tentacle or its owner notice she’s even there.

The sharp nip to her lip is worth the sound of Kanaya hiccupping a surprised hiss.

There’s a slap of wiggling appendage against her forearm that makes Rose tense slightly, mostly from unfamiliarity, before the troll’s surprise ebbs away just enough to remember to take hold of the errant tentacle before it caused any damage or possible discomfort. Rose looks down to see Kanaya’s hand moving up and down the length of her tentacle as Rose’s fingers push in and out of her, first experimentally, and then with gusto. She feels her fascination roar back to life at the sight, eager to see her girlfriend stroke herself, but she’s distracted by fingers once again between her legs. They slide torturously slow over her still sensitive clit, before lodging themselves within her.

Rose is more than positive she’s never experienced so much visual, auditory, and physical overload at one time. It sends a shiver down her spine even as her body grows too hot for comfort. 

Occasionally, Kanaya manages to crane her neck enough to steal a kiss from the human, but mostly her head spends its time thrown back as her hips jut outward against the combined efforts of her hand and her matesprit’s. They’re both sweating now, the scent barely palpable over cresting orgasms and fire burning beneath skins. Kanaya grinds the palm of her hand down on Rose’s clit and she cries out, panting and jamming her fingers harder into the troll.

Rose comes first, gasping Kanaya’s name before the waves of pleasure break against her psyche. Somehow, she remembers, distantly, to keep pumping her fingers into her girlfriend, dimly aware of muscles tensing around her fingers until her fingers are too warm and wet and Kanaya is damn near levitating off the couch as she makes inhuman noises expel from her throat. Jade-tinted fluid splashes onto her stomach and coats Rose’s hand as the tentacle goes tense and then begins to recede back into its sheath. 

The blonde thinks _like a waterfall_ unaware of what that even means. Post-coital nonsense, she supposes.

Though tired and despite the mess, Rose manages to readjust herself so she’s sitting in Kanaya’s lap like a tired child, legs stretched out onto the couch cushions. Kanaya meets her in a tired, but happy kiss, arms embracing one another like pieces of a puzzle locking into place. They pant softly against each other until breaths and heartbeats slow and sleep is not a maybe, but a matter of when.

“That was a fine alternative, Kanaya,” Rose commends, her voice husky with sleep.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Perhaps in the future…”

Rose lets the sentence hang there, unsure how to continue it or not wanting to make promises she doesn’t know if she can keep. _Lesbians use strap-ons_ , she reminds herself as the tendrils of sleep tighten their grip on her subconscious, _so how different?_

“Only if you’re absolutely ready and willing,’ Kanaya murmurs sleepily, nuzzling her nose into Rose’s hair.

She’s not sure if she’ll ever be ready for being fucked by her girlfriend’s tentacle dick, but she secretly hopes, as she feels consciousness slip completely away from her, that maybe one day…


End file.
